Abusive Life: The Original, Edited
by Ikran
Summary: What is Kate had an abusive life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wasn't planning on editing this, but seeing as people wanted/loved the old and original Abusive Life, I decided to edit it and make it more eligible to read and understand. I've fixed a few things and added a few things. I will do it chapter by chapter, don't know how fast, but slowly and surely, here you guys go. If you guys want, I can post the original unedited chapter as Chapter 2 to show you the difference and so on.**

**I will take the old chapters and edit it, this will be done when I can't figure out what to add for the new chapters of my current stories.**

It was a bright and sunny and quiet day in Jasper City unless you zoomed in and entered a specific home in the suburb areas on the outside of the city. A foster parent was currently yelling in a drunken rage with a thirteen-year-old girl cowering in fear. Thinking she was talking shit about him, he cornered her in the hallway against the door.

"What the fuck did you say you piece of shit?!" A male adult yelled.

"I didn't say anything…" A young female teen wolf said.

"Shut the fuck up" The male yelled

He raised his hand, causing her to look away, and he slapped the shit out of her, causing her to fly against the wall with the force he put against her.

"Now go to your fucking room! I don't want to see you until tomorrow!" He yelled

When she regained focus, she got up as quickly as possible. There was a chance she was bleeding on her face. The golden furred young female then quickly ran for it to her room luckily it had a lock on the door. Fearing he might come after her, she locked her door when she got in there before heading into the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror, she touched her face and saw that it was bleeding slightly.

This is the fifth time he slapped her today. When it was clear, she got undressed revealing many brown splotches of fur on her legs, chest, arms, and her back, indicating bruises on the skin underneath her once golden fur. It was all because of her foster dad and sometimes her foster mom as well. She got into the shower and turned the water on and flinched upon impact because even the water hurt her on touch because all these bruises were new and they hurt like hell.

When she got done, she put some ripped up sleep shorts, ripped up shirt on, and she walked over to her bed which consisted of only a pillow...that and above her bed was a huge hole that her foster dad did when he was walking on top of the house drunk with a sledgehammer. Unfortunately for her, he smashed through the top, landing on her while she was sleeping, waking her up to excruciating pain. As you could've guessed it, he broke several bones in her body, yet did he care that he did that?

No, instead of helping her, he got up in a drunken rage and hit her with the sledgehammer. Luckily for her, he smashed the bones in her arm. The next day she did have some luck when they forced her to go to school. When she was walking outside, she managed to collapse in the road due to her focus was off. Eventually, some little old lady was driving by and saw her. Freaking out, she took her to the hospital.

Now, normally this is where the hospital would ask questions and figure out how and what was going on, this time was not the case. Her foster parents faked everything so well it's like they rehearsed what was going to be said to anyone. Usually, this is where they ask the kid what happened, but she was in to much pain to speak, along with scared of what would happen if she said who did it, and they didn't believe her. A few months have passed since the incident, giving her enough time to heal, which was luckily in the hospital since they couldn't discharge her.

Current Day, the day after being discharged.

Monday, August 20, 2012.

"First day of being a freshman…" She said getting up, shivering since it was cold and she didn't have a blanket.

She up out of her bed, walked to the bathroom, and looked at the brown fur on her face, luckily she can pass it off as just part of her fur color. When she touched it, she flinched, sighed, and she got undressed. Taking the time she had before school started, she took another shower, enjoying the warm water running down her slim body. When she got done taking the shower, she got out, dried off, and walked to her dresser. She took out a baggy jacket, a shirt, and some ripped jeans. These were her only pair of clothes for school. She tried to ask for some new clothes one time, but they ignored her.

She put the clothes on, put on her shoes (Which were worn out luckily not falling apart.). When she finally got dressed, she went out of her room and quietly made her way down to the hallway that separated the living room and kitchen. The door was in sight, her one goal for right now. She tried to make it to the door without incident, but she was stopped by her foster dad, Nick.

He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around and punched her in the face causing her nose to bleed slightly, it sent her flying back into the door, making a loud thud, but not breaking it. She slid to the floor holding her nose, but eventually got back up, holding it. Nick looked at her with a smug look before sipping from his beer can, walking away. When she was out of his sight, she made a run for it out the door.

At this time you'd say: "Call the police!" "Runaway!"

Trust me, she's tried on several occasions. She called the cops four times, tried running away three times. The four-times she called the cops, her foster parents lied and told them that the reason was she got in trouble for something and didn't want to obey it. She tried running away, but they always find her, bringing her back.

Unhappy and depressed, Kate made her dreadful walk to school. You'd think that at least at school, she'd have a little bit of peace, but you'd be dead wrong. As she walked the streets, watching most of her visible classmates in their parents' cars or on the buses, she eventually put her hood on, hoping to not be spotted by Jacob, or otherwise known as "Viper." the bullies of her class. What? Does he bully girls? Noo, he shouldn't that's not only messed up but not manly either. Well, guess what, he doesn't care. "Bullying is unisex." As expected, the five-foot-eleven brown wolf with a white underbelly, wolf showed up next to her.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, bitch?" Jacob asked her as he stood next to her.

She didn't answer him, she knew where she was going, and so did he. That didn't stop him, it only made him angrier.

"I said where you going?!" He yelled shoving her.

After regaining balance again, she looked away from him.

"C-Class..I-I'm heading to cl-class V-Viper.." Kate finally told him.

"I'm heading to class Viper." Jacob mocked her.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm heading to class...We'll be late if we don't hurry." She told him, wanting his presence to begone.

"Yeah, I guess you're right for once, don't you dare skip out on me this afternoon, if you know what's good for you." He told her as he pats her back.

When he left, she whined, she knew what he was going to do. He's been doing this for about three years now. He would drag her to a quiet location and molest her until his parents arrived to get him. She dreaded everywhere she went. School soon ended for the day, it wasn't any different from the other days of schools before. Jacob would bully her in between classes, during gym (Sometimes he would take her to an isolated area.) As expected, Jacob found her while everyone was filing out of the classes.

"There you are, I'm sure you weren't trying to escape now were you?" He asked her.

She shook her head, knowing what was about to happen. He grinned at his little plaything, taking her hand, dragging her to an area behind the gym where no-one was at. Second, by the second, he was taking her clothes off, rubbing her, licking her chest, her cunt, you name it. The only thing he didn't do was fuck her as if they did get caught, she can't say he was doing anything by force and he'd have the excuse of. "She brought me here and started taking her clothes off!" Eventually, the torture ended, she put her clothes back on and quietly walked home.

When she returned home, she was met with a drunken foster father passed out on the floor with his naked wife on top of him, his dick inside her. She's all for them having sex, they're married, but they really should've done it in their room, not where anyone who walks in could see them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Geeze, I was a terrible writer back then. I barely understood what the hell I was even trying to say when I was editing this chapter.**

Wednesday, October 17, 2012.

It's been nearly two months since her discharge from the hospital and she's already got bruises coming back, and something is most likely wrong with her insides already. She can't seem to catch a break. She was currently laying in bed in agonizing pain, she didn't want to get up, she didn't. She had no choice, but to get up.

As she started getting out of bed, she groaned quietly before she slowly walked to the bathroom in her room. She got undressed and looked at herself in the mirror again before turning the water on. She felt the water before she got in, it would seem Nick turned the hot water off to her room again. She didn't like taking cold baths, but she usually powers through it. When she got done taking a shower, she had to drip dry, not having any towels was terrible. Cold and wet, she waited till she was dry enough to put on some clothes.

When she got dressed, she headed downstairs, looked at the doors leading to the living room and dining room, saw they were empty, went down there, looked in there, saw they weren't there. She thought she was in the clear until she heard someone clearing their throat. She turned, looking at the stairs to see Nick standing there.

"And where do you think you're going?!" He yelled at her, he was only in his underwear.

"School…" Kate said.

"Oh really." He asked her.

"Yes…" Kate told him.

He looked angrier than usual, he walked over to her and stood there looking down at her, his alcoholic breath breathing on her as she could hear his heavy breathing due to how angry he was.

"So who got into my beer cooler last night huh?" He asked

"I don't know…" Kate said.

Thinking she's lying to him, like always, he grabbed her shirt collar and lifted her up in the air, pissed. He looked at her with the angriest look he's ever given her and with a calm, angry tone.

"Don't you lie to me girl, you tell me right now if you got into my cooler. So help me God if you did." He told her.

"I said I don't know!" Kate managed to get out.

"Yeah right, get out of here you fucking worthless creature…" He threw her across the hallway into the door.

She let out an oomph as she slid across the door, coughing, trying to catch her breath. He looked at her with anger as he walked over to her.

"I said get out of here! Now!" He yelled, kicking her in the stomach.

She held her stomach in pain, she's used to the pain, but she did not enjoy it. He growled at her as she was apparently taking to long to get up and leave.

"Get up and get out of here!" He yelled, punching her in the face.

When he punched her in the face it caused her nose to break and bleed, the fur around her right eye grew a bit darker from the punch, probably caused a bruise to form under the fur around her eye. She managed to get up after taking another minute to catch her breath. She tried to take a step she wobbled a bit, fell, and got up. Managing to use the wall for support, she made her way outside.

The school walk started, she was now free from home, and the terrible day at school has arrived. As she was walking along the sidewalk to school, she started coughing again, it was getting annoying to her... She covered her mouth while she coughed, but felt a liquid touch her hand. Confused, she looked at the palm of her hand and saw red blood sprinkled on her hand. She knew this wasn't good, but there's nothing she can do. Taking the time at a small water fountain, she washed her hands off before heading to school. You guessed it, when she arrived, Jacob made his way to her.

"Hey now, where are you going?" He asked her, punching her in the stomach.

She whined, fell down, and coughed a little, a bit more blood got on her hands, but she clenched her fist to hide it. He laughed as usually

"I'll see you later today, don't forget." He smiled at her, groping her chest before leaving.

She slowly stood back up and headed to the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom, she went to the far end sink and washed her hands. She grabbed a paper towel and wiped her face clean because there was still a little bit of blood from when she came from her house. She touched her nose and flinched a little, it was out of place, but not noticeably. She took a deep breath, putting both hands on her nose, then popped it back into place. She bit her lip at the pain, but the pain eventually subsided. The class was about to start and she was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

While walking to class, she bumped into someone, falling down in the process. She looked up with a sorry look. The wolf stopped and offered a hand to her.

"You alright there?" He asked her.

She looked at him, it was Humphrey Anderson, son of the principal, Mr. Anderson. He was a multi grey colored wolf with baby blue eyes and a white underbelly. He was extremely popular around the school on top of being actually nice to everyone and making them laugh. He didn't care who you were, as long as you weren't a jackass, he was alright with you. She looked at him and then her eyes averted from him.

"..Sorry." She told him as he helped her up.

"It's okay," Humphrey told her.

Without saying another word to him, she walked away and went to class. The first period came and went, it was math, nothing useful, none of the stuff he was teaching was ever going to be used unless you're working a job that actually needed you to figure out ab+bc=c, or something like that. It was all junk, nothing useful. The second period came, it was history. The class started out with the teacher handing out textbooks, saying a few things before he turned the projector on and had everyone watch a movie. Eventually, the class ended, the third period was coming.

Kate got her belongings off the desk and headed out of the classroom, walking down the hall when Jacob walked beside her, causing her to mentally sigh. She didn't want to see him.

"Looks like we're going to the same class." He said smirking

Before she knew it, he quickly placed his leg in front of her, causing her to trip, crashing into a surprised Humphrey. They both yelled as they tried to catch their balance, but utterly fail. The two fell on the ground with Humphrey on top of her, eyes closed in pain, he used one hand to rub the back of his head as he used the other one to keep her propped up. She opened her eyes after the pain subsided and looked at him, blushing.

"You alright?" He asked her as he stood up, helping her up.

She nodded and covered her mouth with her binder before quickly walking away, leaving a bunch of people whispering.

The third class, English, was boring as well. The teacher just handed out a book and we watched a movie called Beowulf. She tried to pay attention to the movie, but Jacob was sitting next to her and he was constantly rubbing between her legs as everyone's focus was on the movie screen.

Like the previous classes, it soon ended, and she got her stuff, luckily her pants dried up before the class ended. Jacob had Gym with her, which was not fun. When the class started, the teacher had everyone go outside to run around, play some football, soccer, baseball, walk the track, just regular gym stuff. A depressing period as Kate wasn't allowed to experience any of this as Jacob would usually take her somewhere secluded and have his way with her. Eventually, the torture was over and it was time for Lunch, luckily for her Jacob had the second lunch, so she was able to sit alone at the table away from everyone.

The fifth period eventually came, it was Biology. The teacher took them to a nearby lab and had them dissect some dead animals that day, it was alright, it kept her awake as they had to write a few things about them. Eventually, it was time for Art class, Kate's favorite class. She was decent at drawing, this class was about the only class she kept a straight A in without even trying as any test given was to draw something and not some stupid quiz that was pointless to everyone.

The class ended and Kate turned in a quick drawing of a Phoenix being freed from a cage to the teacher. Usually, the teacher would ask the student if they'd like for him to sell their art and give them the money. She usually let him and had him keep the money hidden here for her. They don't usually sell higher than thirty dollars sometimes. She had a hidden savings of at least $100 with him. He didn't mind at all, said something along the lines of. "If you don't see it, it's out of your mind and you don't spend it."

The final class of the day was Home Economics for her, it was the same thing almost every day. You learn how to do something at home, cook, clean, financing. You want to learn it, the teacher would give you a book and have you learn it, give you a test on it, then move you to a different subject.

The most important class of the day.

The school day finally ended, she walked past Humphrey on the way to the exit, he tried turning around to say something to her, but she kept going. She already had enough embarrassing moments with him today. She didn't want to look at him. She quickly made her way home. When she got home, she was greeted by getting hit in the face and yelled at. Once he was done yelling at her in his drunken rage, she went up to her room. She went to the bathroom and got a shower. After the shower, she went over to her bed and looked under it. Laying underneath it was a bottle of wine.

Yeah, she was the one who had gotten in his cooler. Most of the time he doesn't care about the wine going missing, it's just the fact he knows someone besides him is going in it and he goes to accusing her. While she was drinking it, she got to thinking about how she ended up here. She's never seen her birth parents, she's always wondered why they gave her up, always wanted to see them. She eventually came to the conclusion that this was going to be her life forever until they kick her out, or worse comes to worst, accidentally kill her. She was adopted by this family when she was five, turns out Nicks' wife wasn't able to bear children as she was born sterile. She used to not treat Kate like crap, but with Nick constantly treating her like shit as well. Kate believed it caused her to form Stockholms? Who knows why she still stays with him. But over the course of time, Nick influenced her and she started it as well. Up until the age of twelve, however, the most they did was just mistreat her, didn't care what happened to her, but when she got older and was able to take a beating, that's when the beatdowns began. Eventually, she got done drinking it and put it back under the bed before heading to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Added Chapter

**A/N: I added a small chapter. Hope you guys don't mind.**

Wednesday, October 31, 2012.

Today was Halloween, a day Kate somewhat liked but never got to participate in do to Nick and his wife.

Speaking of his wife, she left him a few weeks ago, why? She didn't say, probably didn't love him anymore. Either way, he's taken to blaming her for it, it's got to the point where he would come into Kates room while she was sleeping, drag her out of the bed, take her downstairs, and beat the living shit out of her. His wife leaving him threw him into a huge fit, he wasn't getting over it at all. Instead, he was just taking his rage out on Kate.

Anyways, it was morning, Kate got dressed for school in her terrible clothes and headed to school. Now Mr. Anderson was a cool principal, he allowed the students to come dressed up in costumes if they wished to, no matter what it was, it's Halloween. The day you're supposed to be scary. The only thing was, no actual weapons, we all know why. When she got to school, she saw a lot of students dressed up in costumes. Humphrey and his small gang, who go by their nicknames: Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, were all dressed up in red cloaks and a toy on their side.

The group was huddled up beside their lockers, which were right next to hers surprisingly.  
As she was heading to her locker, she couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"Yeah no, the cloaks didn't cost that much, nor did the lightsabers. How cool would it be if they were real?" Humphrey asked them.  
"Well for one, we'd be able to melt through things that we wanted to get into…" Salty told him.

"I'm just glad we chose to do this instead." Mooch told them.

Apparently, they were acting like Siths from Star Wars.

When she was done getting her stuff out of the locker, she headed on. The one thing bugging her was that she didn't see Jacob anywhere. Hopefully, he was out for the day. Which was the case, when the first period came, he wasn't here. She had a free day from him for once. Enjoying the peace and quiet, she kept to herself, looking at everyone's costumes as they walked by.

At the end of the day, the principal did a costume rating, some freshman won the contest. Her costume was a female version of Freddy Krueger. Greatly detailed and played him spot on.

When she got home from school, Nick looked at her with a disgusted look before telling her to get in his truck. She was confused as he never took her anywhere, but she complied, hesitant, she got in his truck. He got in the driver's side and pulled out of the driveway, taking her downtown. He parked the truck somewhere and got out, telling her to follow him. She did, he took her for a walk around the block.

"It's all your fault you know?" He told her.

She didn't answer him, she looked away. Everything was her fault, everything. He kept belittling her, she kept quiet and listened to him. Five minutes of walking passed, she was looking in front of her, a few vehicles were driving by. The next thing she knows, he shoves her in front of an oncoming truck. She looked on in fear as the truck tried to dodge her and slow down, but it was too sudden and everything went black from there.

Once traffic was stopped, Kate was lying on the ground, bleeding, few broken bones, the driver panicking, Nick was faking his terror, telling everyone she ran in front of the truck and he was trying to stop her. Everyone believed him. Eventually, an ambulance came and took her away, news spread fast about her being hit.

**A/N: This correlates with what would've been said if I put the actual next chapter in.**


End file.
